


Kids in the Dark

by tonnyerenthing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnyerenthing/pseuds/tonnyerenthing
Summary: In which, 1-A has a sleepover, Hajime is dared to take the beer from the nurse's office and comes through, drunk truth or dare gets too personal for comfort, and Tetora is forced into seven minutes in heaven on Midori's dare.





	Kids in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kodiak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodiak/gifts), [2wink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/gifts).



> the first of two soft thank you-type fics for chance and charlie who've listened to me endlessly ramble about the battle royale au, and kodiak and 2wink. your comments keep me going when I want to quit writing the br au.

We—that is all of 1-A—are spending one night of the summer having a sleepover at school to relax after our summer lives and get to know one another better than we already do. First, it was just eating snacks and complaining about our senpai. Then, Hinata-kun insisted that we all play truth or dare. A number of things came out after that. During his first truth, Tomoya-kun admitted that during practice for the Theater Club’s play they did for the school festival he made out with Hidaka-senpai. More than once.

Hajime-kun was dared to steal the beer that Sagami-sensei keeps in the nurse’s office and actually went and got it. He brought it back with cups and dared everyone to drink it. With alcohol swirling in our systems and clouding better judgment the truths got more personal. Midori-kun admitted that he _really_ doesn’t want to take over his parent’s greengrocer shop and would rather be handcuffed to Taichou for an entire day. Hajime-kun said that lately, after club activities, he’s been seeing Akehoshi-senpai and kissing him. Hinata-kun told us that he really misses when he and his brother weren’t trying to keep themselves distinctly different from one another.

Tomoya-kun announced, at excessive volume, “Yeah! So what if… if I’m in love with Hokuto-senpai and wanna make out with him all the time!” Finally, it’s back to my turn.

“Sssooo, Tetora-kun, truth or dare?” Hajime-kun just barely manages to keep himself comprehensible.

“Uhh… truth.” I have a feeling that I’m going to really regret this, but I already used my two switches.

“Tell us,” Tomoya-kun and Hajime-kun lean in way too close for comfort. “Tetora-kun, do you have anyone you like?”

“I, uh, well, you see,” If my face weren’t already warm from drinking it would be burning. “I, uhm, yeah, I guess so.”

Hinata-kun shakes his head. “Tha’s not good enough. You hafta… _have to_ answer yes or no.”

I swallow hard. “Yes. Yes, I do.” I pick up my cup and drink the last half of it as fast as I can.

“Oh?” Oh no. Midori-kun speaks up. “Who is it?”

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying it out loud. _It’s you. It’s you. I like you, Midori-kun._ Instead, I say, “Truth is only one question, so I’m not answering. Besides, it’s your turn now.”

He sighs. “Fine. I pick Tomoya-kun. Don’t be evil, though.”

“Truth or dare?” Tomoya-kun pours me another glass. I decide that, fuck it, I’ll drink all of it in one go. This attracts his interest. “Ooh, noi-nih- _nice_ one! Check it! He’s drink, drunk, drunking, _drinking_ it all at once!”

“And that, ev’rybody, is h-how ya… how ya drink like a man!” I slam my cup down on the floor. I sway a little and seriously contemplate leaning over right now and kissing Midori-kun.

“Uhh, guys, I ha… haven’t given my an _sss_ wer yet.”

“Oh! Right! Truth or dare, my guy.”

Midori-kun makes a soft _hrmm_ sound that is delightful to listen to. “Dare.”

Tomoya-kun grins. “I will remind you, that you used up all your ssswitches. Now, I dare you to… to… to play seven minutes in heaven with Tetora!”

It takes a minute for what he said to make sense. I heard dare. Then ‘seven minutes in heaven’. Then my name. When it finally clicks I murmur, “Oh… oh, no. Oh, _no_.”

Midori-kun replies, “Fine. C’mon!” then pulls me over to the room’s supply closet. I pinch my cheek to make sure I’m not dreaming. It’s like some sort of waking nightmare. I try to pull out of Midori-kun’s grasp so I can attempt to run away, but his grip on my wrist is too strong for me while drunk. For once, I understand what Midori-kun is feeling when he says _I wanna die_. After we’re both in the closet, Tomoya-kun locks the door behind us.

Midori-kun is so close I think I might be having heart palpitations. I try to back away and slip, taking Midori-kun down with me in the process with a loud _oof!_

“You’re heavy, get off!”

“Your knee is digging into my stomach, move!”

“I can’t, you’re squishing me into the floor!”

Outside the door, I can hear everyone giggle at our bickering. I go to push him off me, but instead of shoulders my hands connect with his cheeks instead. His face is warm and his skin soft. I look up and just about yelp when I find out how close our faces are. If I leaned in just a little closer, sat up just a little further, I could close the gap and kiss him. I gulp when I meet his eyes. The little bit of light coming from the window above us lights them up in a way that makes it look like I’m staring into sea water. It’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.

The last cup of beer I had hits me all at once and any better judgment I had left disappears. I let out a heavily slurred, _so pretty… Midori…_ then lean forward and kiss him. It’s hard and messy at first, then soft and sweet and makes it feel like I’m melting. His mouth is so sweet, his lips are so soft, and he smells a little like flowers. All put together, it’s almost as intoxicating as the beer. I kind of, sort of, really wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

Midori-kun pulls back to breathe and I blurt everything out all at once, “I like you! You’re the person I like! I like you so much and when girls come up to you after lives and confess to you, it makes me so jealous I can hardly stand it! I like you, I like you, I like you! I really, _really_ like you, Midori-kun…”

I look away, but don’t move my hands from where they’re resting up against his cheeks. I shut my eyes tightly and brace myself for the worst possible scenario: Midori-kun not liking me back one bit. There’s a moment of silence that makes me incredibly uncomfortable. Should I have kissed him? Should I have just moved my hands down to push him off me?

“Tetora-kun…” His voice is quiet and he forces me to look at him with one hand. “I really, _really_ like you, too.”

“I… Really?”

He nods. “Really.” All the tension that had built up from my confession and that silence leaves all at once. Midori-kun moves his hand to rest against the back of my head then pulls me forward to kiss him. Small kisses interspersed with _I like you, I like you, I like you_. Over and over and over again; followed by a long, hard, passionate one that muddles my thoughts and makes me hot all over.

Midori-kun pulls back and says, “Hey… Tetora-kun, would you go out with me?”

I smile. “Of course!” I kiss him again, and, I think, I might just be falling in love with Midori-kun.


End file.
